


启示录1917

by chestnut_cyn28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, World War I
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_cyn28/pseuds/chestnut_cyn28
Summary: 原著走向一战背景。故事发生在1917年秋，西弗兰德斯地区，第三次伊珀尔战役期间。1899年的夏天后，两位主角分道扬镳，阿不思踏上了漫长的救赎之路，而盖勒特找到了老魔杖，也寻找过其他圣器，正在积蓄力量，秘密招揽信徒。终于，阿不思从麻瓜报纸上得知了盖勒特的踪迹，而这一次，他觉得自己有重大责任，不得不亲身前去解决问题。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【结局】尊重原著。  
> 【篇幅】预设是5W字以上的中长篇，但章节数少，都是长更，应该不会间隔低于一周。

I．

阿不思是被一阵喧闹声惊醒的。他不知道身在何处，不过看起来，加莱港口的海雾和咸腥味已经被他们远远抛在身后了。怀表显示现在是正午十二点，但天空丧着一张脸，头顶层层叠叠的云奔逸着，一例是铁灰色的，一丝金边也看不到。远处的麦田被一股巨大的力压着，向东边倾倒，道路两旁的杨树林窸窸窣窣，树荫里的麻雀不停地飞上飞下，仿佛也想参与地上的争吵。阿不思的额头和面颊上沾着清凉的水珠。他想起广播里说的，“欧洲大陆仍然笼罩在乌云之下”。天气预报说今天不会下雨。天气预报从来都不太准。

这一天，趁着天没亮，他通过门钥匙来到了久未涉足的大陆，随后和港口的英国士兵们一起上了一辆火车，又在某个小站换乘被派来接他的沃克斯豪尔D型军用指挥车。说到底，如果埃弗蒙德部长同意将他的门钥匙直接连通军营附近的话，这一趟会简单很多。这当然行不通，因为部长说“我们要杜绝一切暴露的可能”。于是阿不思给自己施了一个驱寒咒，在三面无遮挡的车上，顶着呼啸的风补了一会儿觉。坑洼不平的路面搅扰了睡眠，他梦到了地震和火山喷发，自己在灼热的岩浆里不停地跑，满心想着要去救一个人，可他想不起那是谁了。在某一次车身剧烈颤抖时，他还咬到了舌头。可是他实在太困了，从深夜在家中接待来访的魔法部长，到收拾行李立即出发，几乎一宿未眠，所以这些小插曲都没能让他睁开眼睛。

他很快弄明白了当下的处境。在他们的前方几十米，一辆装满军需品的大货车斜着身子挡住了去路，后面跟随的两辆巴士也停了下来。一群穿军装的小伙子围着那碍事的卡车骂骂咧咧，英语中混了法语，而一个身材魁梧的人想要压过他们的声音，正在扯着嗓门喊叫，挥舞着胖胖的拳头。

司机探身出去看了一眼，回头对阿不思说：“车轮子打滑，陷进沟里了。我下去帮忙。”

阿不思也打开车门，跟了下去。他的皮鞋立即踩进了一滩浅泥里，留下一个黏糊糊的脚印。今天的阴天实属难得。此前——阿不思翻遍了能弄到手的所有麻瓜报纸——西线刚刚遭遇了三十年来最湿润的八月。自战争开始就遭到严重破坏的排水系统展开了报复行动，绵绵细雨不至于冲垮大桥，却淹没了河岸上的农田，把旱地变成泥沼，阻碍了道路通行。后方的补给线跟不上，兴登堡防线上的双方再一次陷入僵局。

可两边都在坚持冲锋。死伤是多少？他们说比索姆河的时候好，你得看到希望。他们在弗兰德斯西部那小小的伊珀尔城已经坚守了三年了，那座城市是联军的希望。一直是这样，进攻，一个月，两个月，火线在几英里之间来回摇摆。雨来得真不及时。他们本可以速战速决的。炮火炸得泥土四溅，经过雨水搅拌，士兵像是跳进了带着硫磺味的火山泥池里。那种被称为“坦克”的菱形大铁盒子被送去开路，也陷进了帕莘代尔战场的烂泥里，眼睁睁地看着战友们抛下自己，去前面送死。媒体说那玩意儿只是白白浪费钱，但是军官们不这么认为。他们还要造出更多专门对付烂泥的铁盒子。

接着，就来了一场反常的“雷火”，把联军吓得不轻……是的，麻瓜们不知道那是什么现象，但他们总能猜个八九不离十。闪电在空中像法厄同失控的马车一般肆虐，击中了泥沼间的枯枝，在战场上的联军士兵之间烧起了熊熊的蓝色火焰，朝着西面的联军轰隆隆地滚去。前面冲锋的战士才刚刚进入无人区，就这么没了。穿着卡其色和浅蓝色制服的士兵在地上打滚、嚎叫，仅十秒之后，就化成漆黑的烟雾消失了，连骨灰都没有剩下。这样的画面比让他们死伤上万的炮火更动人心魄。联军没命似地往回跑，稍慢一些的立即被火焰吞噬。穿灰绿色制服的德军也停止了冲锋，远远地匍匐在地，躲避零星飞来的炮弹，看着这一幕末世景象。就在他们满心以为那火焰会继续烧向联军的堑壕，彻底毁灭那支军队时，天上却下起了大雨。

他们凭本能感觉到那不是普通的雨。每一滴水珠都泛着银白色的光，都装着神圣的灵魂，落在身上像是一场洗礼，让他们都沉静了下来。那些炮弹也都不再是褫夺生命的罪恶武器，而成了为永生庆祝的烟花。联军的炮火终于不再响起，他们决定放弃此次进攻。德军士兵们也没有立即执行命令退回堑壕中，他们的胸中激荡着突如其来的勇气。

他们跪在地上祈祷了很久。圣母玛利亚，基督耶稣，大天使米迦勒，不管信的是什么，他们都无比确信神介入了人的战争。

德国皇帝宣称是上帝之手为德意志帝国消灭了敌人。另一边，英军的士气低落极了，那天不战而逃的一个营将面对军事法庭的审判。报纸在伦敦街上漫天飘洒，钻进了邮箱、告示栏、门缝，一时间所有人都在谈论这件事。反战派和主战派难得结成了同盟，都在抗议说那群孩子只是被不幸选中的人，不是被上帝的怒火烧死，就是被自己的行刑队枪杀。抗议的人在议会大厦门口拉成了人链，把孩子还给我们。把神恩和面包还给我们。这场战争必须立即结束。

三天后，魔法部部长埃弗蒙德和麻瓜首相开了一场密会，随后就亲自上门，找到了阿不思。战争初期，阿不思似乎是默默地接受了那条被威森加摩成员亨利·波特斥责为“反人性”的《保密法》附加条款——即禁止巫师以任何形式参与麻瓜战争。而现在，法案的起草人占据着阿不思家的红色天鹅绒沙发，抱怨这已经从黑魔法名录上消失的古老咒语有多么邪恶。他旁敲侧击，想知道幕后黑手是谁。不知为什么，他坚信阿不思一定有答案。

阿不思说他不确定，只能猜测，这是谎言。埃弗蒙德是个聪明的老朋友，非常了解阿不思一贯的秘密主义。这没关系，魔法部也有自己的秘密任务，阿不思是理想的人选。他又追问了两次，一次比一次恳切，提醒着阿不思自己的责任。这是一把尖刀，但掷出它的凶手丝毫意识不到自己的残忍。阿不思曾经厌恶承担责任，觉得那是自己青春、能力和理想的累赘，而现在，责任是他唯一真实的所有物。哔剥作响的炉火中仿佛隐隐传来了雷鸣。他已分不清那是十八年前自己亲耳听见的，还是根据报纸上生动的文字想象出来的。

埃弗蒙德还在说个不停，似乎是退让了一步，不再坚持问那个人的姓名——阿不思怀疑他最后总有办法知道，魔法部长有自己的信息网。但是他摆出了通情达理的姿态，说不论对手是谁，他相信阿不思一定能解决问题。不能让那人这样下去了，否则麻瓜一旦发现了真相，等他们打完仗，就得回头来对付巫师了。阿不思，你见过高射炮打在人身上的样子吗？残肢挂在树枝上，不知为什么，连衣服也会震碎，断腿赤条条的，和畜生没什么两样。一旦被击中，当场身亡，再厉害的魔法也无济于事。他们有无数的高射炮。阿不思，我们每个人都有责任，能力越大，责任越大。你得为巫师群体做点什么。

阿不思绞着双手坐了一会儿，问道，那麻瓜呢？

当然，还有麻瓜。埃弗蒙德懊恼地拍了拍脑袋。我差点忘了你是麻瓜的保护人。是的，他们的生命也很重要，和巫师的生命差不多重要。

阿不思摇头，否认了那个魔法界用来调侃他的绰号。他要真是麻瓜的保护人，早在战争开始的时候就应该采取行动，而不是在自我怀疑中袖手旁观。无论如何，他还是答应了埃弗蒙德的请求。他习惯了隐瞒和谎言，但还没有学会不为自己确凿无疑的罪恶感到羞愧和自责。何况他不用和那个人见面——他们当然都不想再见面了。只要自己在前线上，隔着一个无人区，就足以让对方心存忌惮。这是一段纠错的旅程，他要拯救的是自己。

于是他匆匆上路了，眼下正和麻瓜一起被困在这条泥泞的路上，即将顺手为他们做一件微不足道的小事。前方那辆货车的左轮开进了路旁的排水沟里。魁梧的大汉终于夺回了主导权，让那群脾气暴躁的毛头小伙按他所说的，把货物暂时卸到地上。货物是大块的腿肉、罐头和黑麦面包，大汉盯着他们卸货，眼珠子飞快地从左转到右，扫过每个人，生怕有人趁机摸鱼。然而士兵们还很年轻，脸上带着才刚刚饱足过一顿的红晕，还不明白偷窃的正义性。他们从自己的行军囊里拉出防潮布，铺在淤泥上，再笑嘻嘻地摆上了那些宝贵的食物。这下连大汉都说不出什么挑剔的话了。

他们又围在货车旁，准备一起动手把它往上抬。这时阿不思对车尾的几个人说：

“请为我挪一个位置，好吗？我也来帮忙。”

他的袖子已经卷到了手肘。那三个人同时看了他一眼，其中一个皮肤黝黑的摇了摇头。

“您是坐那辆车来的吗？”他指着这条路上唯一一辆指挥车。他说的是法语，有浓重的非洲殖民地口音，牙缝里嘶嘶作响。

“对，不过我不是什么官员，只是个顾问。没有权力的那种。”

“那就更不行了。”他的表情放松下来，戏谑地扫了一眼阿不思，目光最后落在他的领带和马甲上。“我们可不想让无辜的人落下残疾。”

阿不思没理会他，从他和另一个伙伴中间挤了进去。“多一个人，总要多一份力。”

黑皮肤的男孩做了个鬼脸。这时大汉开始指挥了：“我数三——二——一！”

阿不思无声地念了一个轻身咒。这并不容易。他的魔杖藏在腰后，而且他不能做得太过，不然它就会像气球一样飞走。在感到手臂上的那辆车变得像玩具那么轻的一瞬间，阿不思的手指轻轻一勾，车轮已经回到了路面上。有两个士兵似乎用力过猛，自己栽进了沟里，裹了一身泥水。他们咒骂着爬了上来，惹得其他人笑个不停。

“你们不觉得吗？刚刚有一下子，感觉车子失去了重量。”一个受害者说。

有的人说确实是这样，有的人说他们是在胡扯。

“毕竟人多力量大嘛。”阿不思眨眨眼，悄声念了反咒，让货车回归了货车的重量。这次所有人都心情大好，没有谁质疑他这文弱的顾问在其中的贡献。趁着没人注意，他给脚上施了一个清洁咒。

等他们把货物重新搬上车，大汉仔细清点过后，跳上驾驶位开动了。士兵也爬上了卡其色的双层巴士。他们看上去是新兵，刚刚成年的样子，每个人都还对战斗的光荣憧憬不已，甚至一齐唱起了歌。等他们都坐满之后，那巴士简直不能承载这样多的生命力，看上去摇摇晃晃的。

阿不思再也睡不着了。车子缓慢地驶到了一条湍急的小河，前面的新兵开始分流，英军往左，法属殖民地士兵过桥直行。不远处已经出现了传说中的泥沼，积水路面上架了木板栈桥，有人肩上扛着大麻袋在上面走，看上去就像一群蚂蚁。接下来是几个人烟稀少的小村庄，几段废弃的铁轨，一串串望不到头的货运轻火车，两个被派出来抢修路面的小分队。还有一队威风凛凛的马车，因为卸载了货物而一身轻松，一路朝他们小跑过来，一边在路中间留下小山一样的粪便，让前面的新兵都捂住了鼻子，又笑闹了一轮。

“今天没有开火。”司机喜滋滋地说。“看来酸菜佬[1]也放了阴天假。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“这里已经很接近前线了，平常能听到炮声。”

树林和灌木丛也远去了，眼前只有青色的泥土、鸦黑色的枯枝和铁丝网，听说路是昨天才刚刚被抹平的。他们在一台废弃坦克面前歇了脚，等司机去旁边的草丛里方便。新兵们激动极了，一个个争着去摸那坦克，哪怕它是还没开上战场就坏掉的残次品。要是他们有一台照相机，准想留下一张纪念照片。

新兵们在营地的铁门前下了车，整理了自己的衣角，然后由一个早已等候在此的军官带了进去。他们和阿不思挥手告别，感谢他一路的陪伴。

那些年轻人，如果他们的目光和阿不思一样敏锐，就会发现对面驶来的车是截然不同的。它们装满从前线上下来休假的士兵。新兵主动和他们打招呼、吹口哨、鼓掌，但他们给不出什么热烈的回应。那一张张疲惫而侥幸的脸勉力挤出一个笑容。接连几辆车都是这样，仿佛这就是他们的命运，去的时候脑子里都是荣耀与梦想，回来的时候，尽管只过去了几个月，却彻底失去了青春。

* * *

沃克斯豪尔最终停在了在伊珀尔市指挥部厚重的石墙拱门前。迎面走来的军人约六十岁上下，身材精干，长着一张宽阔的脸，一对下垂的眼睛，眼角有三条深深的沟壑。他的鼻子比照片上还要令人难忘，又长又直的鼻梁像是被尺子校准过的一样，又像一座无法翻越的山脊，鼻孔很细，气息悠长。阿不思摸摸自己几经磨难的歪鼻梁，自嘲地笑了。那人的嘴完全被厚厚的灰白色八字胡盖住，以至于他不动声色地翕开嘴唇时，阿不思差点没有意识到他在说话。

“黑格勋爵。”阿不思伸出手。

保持礼貌对牛津出身的陆军元帅而言并不难，但也仅止于此了。阿不思知道他在前线的名声：拒绝法国人的指挥，和首相也有矛盾，要打到海岸线去，解放被德军潜艇威胁的海域。这一切雄心都藏在庄重、刻板的面目下。黑格用几不可辨的声音回应了一句“邓布利多先生”之后，就转身进了房子，示意他跟上。

一路上不断有执勤的士兵向元帅行礼，同时又向阿不思投来疑惑的眼神。疑惑或许算是友好的表现——还有一些十八九岁的年轻人分明带着敌意。

“不用在意他们怎么看你，他们也恨我。”黑格用四平八稳的调子说。“不过，你穿得太像一个文官了，要么就是个教授什么的。”说到“教授”这个词，他短促地笑了一声。

“在我工作的地方，他们确实叫我教授。”

“那就不奇怪了。他们都是被自己的教授骗上战场的，对这个群体尤其憎恨。那些家伙自己躲在后方，鼓动没有成过家的学生用生命报效祖国。小心点，他们可能会想送一只死老鼠到你的床上。”

他们进了那间墙上挂满地图的办公室，锁上了门。黑格坐在窗前的书桌前，点燃了一支烟。

“我的时间有限，邓布利多先生，所以我就实话说了。我不明白为什么首相一定要让 **我** 来接你。我们这里有很多上尉，甚至上校，有什么需要的，随时可以提。”

“那么我也长话短说。我们希望了解我来历的人越少越好。通常情况下，我们的部长会和贵方首相对接，而在整个军队里，阁下是唯一知道这个秘密的人。”

“是啊，保密，我听过这些说辞。”黑格哼了一声。“邓布利多先生，你相信上帝吗？”

“我相信梅林。”

“你还是很会绕圈子，”黑格说，“梅林可以被算成基督教的先知。只要你相信上帝，世界上任何历史和传说都是上帝的杰作。”

“不管几天前的那件事是不是上帝的安排，它首先是莫甘娜的安排。”

“你眼前的这支军队，可能是所有军队中最擅长亵渎神明的，而来自苏格兰的詹姆士一世可能是最后一个相信巫术的英格兰国王。他认为自己的船遭到了女巫诅咒，那是三百多年前的事了。上个世纪，除了迷上魔法传说和仙灵画，我们还淹死了一个所谓的男巫。不过任何一个有理智的人都不会把那种指控当真。”

“我知道了，阁下是需要一点证据。想来点茶吗？”

没等黑格作出反应，阿不思就取出了那根硌得他后背生疼的魔杖，对准了桌上的茶壶。第一下是清洁上面的灰尘，第二下是为它注入水和茶叶，挥完最后一下，壶盖自动跳上壶身，倒出的已经是冒着热气的锡兰红茶。

如果说黑格的信仰确实遭到了颠覆，他也是最不动声色的那一类背教者。他几乎立刻恢复了镇静：

“哦，是的，泡茶，你们一定能省掉不少雇用仆人的钱。”

“看来我的表演不能让阁下满意。我可以开窗吗？”

“当然。”

阿不思确认窗外没有闲杂人等后，念了一句“云雾缭绕”。

雾气从杖尖窜了出来，朝庭院里扩散。片刻后，窗前成了白茫茫的一片。雾越来越浓，越来越重，遮蔽了远处教堂的塔楼和山谷，先是一层轻纱，然后整个城市的天穹成了一粒珍珠，四面封锁了人的视线。路过的士兵开始啧啧称奇。他们在议论这样的天气，德国人也无法行军。

再看黑格时，他面色煞白，胡须在粗重的呼吸中颤动着。

“有没有可能，”他咽了一口唾沫，“上个月的雨，也是德国的巫师……”

“阁下不必多虑，据我所知，能以一己之力引起城市范围内小气候变化的巫师非常少，可能全世界不超过……五个，我确定的有三个。”

“是了，首相说你是最好的。”

他露出了他们见面以来第一个真正友善的微笑，只是它过于惨淡，让那一对下垂的眼睛威严尽失，甚至显得有些可怜了。阿不思已经很长时间没有体会过这般快意了。从霍格沃茨毕业之后，就没有人让他证明过什么。

“那么我们可以回归正题了。据我猜测，几天前的异常天象极有可能是一位巫师所为。既然他已经能做到这种程度，我们不妨称他为一个世纪以来最强大、最危险的黑巫师。那天要不是他最后罢手，伤亡就不可预计了。而我到这里来，就是为了要阻止他之后的行动。”

“你打算……怎么对付他？你要上前线吗？”

“当然，我会上前线。我斗胆揣测了阁下的愿望。”阿不思叹了口气，对方的眼里闪烁着危险的光，这让他觉得自己应该立即掐灭一切不切实际的幻想。“不，魔法不是万能的。魔法有自己的运行法则，我无法解释清楚这一切，但希望自己的表现能够换取阁下的信任。我不能起死回生，甚至不能逆转一些永久的黑魔法伤害，只能全力闪避。我不能治愈所有士兵，尤其是当他们的胸口当场被炸开一个窟窿的时候。我不能一个人划出让整个伊珀尔前线刀枪不入的结界，虽然我能让德军的侦察机彻底看不见这栋指挥部。要是这里弹尽粮绝了，我也不能凭空变出食物，尽管我可以让士兵们吃得比过去更饱。最后，最重要的是，我不能为你们杀了 **他** 。我会阻止他为德军充当额外火力，虽然到目前为止，他造成的伤亡还不如一台服役三天的迫击炮。我理解，我理解，”他举手制止了这位元帅打岔，“就算如此，我也会阻止他的阴谋。而如果士兵们需要一点‘神迹’来安抚绝望的灵魂，我的底线是不对人造成伤害。”

“要不是你的口音毫无问题，我差点听不出你是个英国人。‘不对人造成伤害’，对你来说，德国人和我们是一模一样的吗？”

“阁下似乎在指责巫师群体缺乏国族意识，这显然是个误会。魁地奇世界杯的时候，我们都希望自己的国家队胜利。魁地奇，那是一种运动，类似马球。”

他们相视一笑。黑格是个马球狂热分子。在他被任命为陆军元帅的当天，报纸上用了大幅版面报道他作为英格兰军方代表参赛的事迹。喜欢最优雅的运动，指挥着最血腥的自杀式攻击。

“也有巫师出于爱国心参与了这次战争。不过，我始终不希望这种情绪成为杀害他人的借口。不到必要之时，我不会发出带攻击性的咒语。”

黑格点了第二支烟，半晌，才说：“他们派了一位圣人来，不是吗？”

“我们那边的通用说法是‘白巫师’，不过我并不赞同。至于‘圣人’，我更是不敢当。”阿不思对着手中的茶杯苦笑。“前几日折伤联军的雷火咒，曾经的威力只有这一半大小，是我提出了改进的建议。当然，它的反咒也是我的发明。”

黑格看阿不思的眼神就像是这巫师会立即将他们所在的整个城市送进烈火地狱。在那双精明的小眼睛眯起又睁开的几十秒内，他找回了理智，把靠在配枪上的手放了下来。他大概是想通了手枪无法解决巫师带来的威胁，于是性格中的另一面苏醒了过来。一个无畏的勇者，最擅长利用危险的事物：枪，刺刀，战斗机和坦克。阿不思明白了，黑格就是这样活着的，也将一直这样活下去。只要阿不思没有夺走他的生命，就会是他的下一把武器。

而阿不思——人们经常忘记他是戴着透视镜看人的。几乎所有人的一切动作，在他这里都有模模糊糊的目的，也都可以为他所用。他很少用上摄神取念的咒语，在对方的念头形成语言和图像之前，他就大致能感知到了。这种天赋简直让人恼火，因为他的脑海里满是别人的计划，别人的渴望，它们有时喧闹无比，有时又愚不可及。 而黑格的这一种——他一时说不上来自己的反应究竟是鄙夷还是不安。毕竟，透露自己在雷火咒中的作用，也是有意为之。在回英国之前，他总归得用上一个强效的遗忘咒，让他知道了又有什么关系呢？

他们的第一次对话在令人心惊的坦诚中结束了。陆军元帅为他展开地图，指明了附近的地形、哨点、堑壕、训练场和士兵之家，告诉他军队的编制、士兵的作息和调休安排，为他讲解了德军攻击波的规律，还宣布他拥有在军营和前线随意走动的自由。他安排了住所，又派了一个二等兵杰森来跟着他——或者监视他——尽量满足他生活上的需求。作为回报，阿不思答应用魔法加固英军用的防毒面具。据说在这方面，酸菜佬的技术一直比他们强。

* * *

阿不思在指挥部西翼的半地下掩体里给埃弗蒙德写信。房间只有一扇小气窗，有点像霍格沃茨的魔药教室。好巧不巧，窗口出现了一只褐色的猫头鹰，遮住了本就昏暗的光线。然后是第二只，第三只，其中一只嘴里叼着羊皮信封。它们在窗棂上站了一会儿，好奇地审视着阿不思，后又盘旋而上，到达半空中后调头往东，排成松散的一字队形。

这附近有一只猫头鹰大军，他在出发前就有所耳闻。它们在光天化日之下传递着信息，麻瓜们实在无法假装没看见。德军已经开始射杀飞进堑壕的猫头鹰了，对方的巫师一定走漏了风声，不过市民都忙着留心侦察机和大炮，倒是对这看上去无害的生物习以为常。有上千巫师卷入了这场战争。有人报名参了军，更多的是在前线救治伤员，获取情报。在这次雷火咒之前，麻瓜媒体就曝光过一些疑似黑魔法伤害的事件。黑暗生物也在蠢蠢欲动，有一种尤其凶恶的阿拉伯食尸鬼[2]，它们夜间会到哀鸿遍野的前线和墓地猎食。陈尸的沼泽养活了吸血章鱼，麻瓜被咬了之后，只会将它当作一种疫病。趁麻瓜睡觉的时候，巫师们就出动去对付它们，再捡回战场上奄奄一息的伤员。还有毒气。那是麻瓜的杰作，可巫师们担心九头蛇[3]在其中也有份。

一年前，阿不思收到了一封匿名信，向他请教一个黑魔法解咒的问题。字迹是用咒语处理过的，阿不思当然可以让它原形毕现，可是他选择了保护那个人。他没有追问那是谁，却追踪到了那头猫头鹰的去向——凡尔登。回信热情地感谢了他，并送上了一份来自法德边境的糖果特产。阿不思哑然失笑，这一定是个知晓他口味的机灵学生，他在脑子里把备选名单缩短到只剩三四个人了。信上还说，教授，我们真是乱成了一锅粥，要是你在这里就好了。

但又一年的冰雪融化了，有一位霍格沃茨的毕业生牺牲了，阿不思仍然坐在办公室里，回复着从前线送来的零星信件。一个心直口快的格兰芬多学生在课堂上追问，如果法律禁止我们去对抗黑魔法，那黑魔法防御术的意义何在？能言善辩的教授陷入了沉思。他最后说，法律没有禁止我们对抗黑魔法，它只是认为我们巫师需要量力而行，毕竟生命是我们最宝贵的财富之一。如果确实有一个 **成年人** 认为目前的规定是错误的，那说明他衡量了麻瓜的生命价值，愿意为它冒险，也相信自身能对人类历史上最残暴的战争产生一定的影响。

**听上去那就是你，教授。**

那学生盯着他，眼睛就像黑夜里的月光石一样明亮，而阿不思只是摇头。那堂课之后，许多人开始怀疑他才是那些巫师志愿者们背后的组织人。他们听过各种传言，比如阿不思多次拒绝了魔法部的邀请，否则他现在至少已经是法律执行司的司长了，又说不定已经成了魔法部有史以来最年轻的部长。于是，他被描述成了一个持异见的年轻领袖，埃弗蒙德不得不象征性地监视他的通信，结果真的发现亨利·波特来信请求他的公开支持。只有他自己才知道这是多么荒谬。他根本什么都没做过，配不上他们的怀疑和称赞。

阿不思早就对对抗魔法部不感兴趣了。从前有个金发的少年情人蛊惑他，说他是个天才，而 **天赋只能是混乱无序的漩涡，不应该受到任何约束**[4]。他至今没有学会在这个问题上谦逊。他不会任由自己的天赋胡作非为，但也只遵循自己的规则，至于法律的条文、大人物的命令，在要紧的事情上从来没有约束力。他从未把自己的不作为归因于魔法部的规定。只要他想，他能立即联系上那几个巫师的秘密组织，收获他们的信任，甚至成为他们的领袖。他难道会害怕失去霍格沃茨的教职吗？是了，十八岁之后，他每一年都在那里度过圣诞节，这里是他的家。安稳生活的表象，学生的尊敬——他沉醉其中了吗？他能感觉到自己指尖源源不断的力量，它在体内苏醒、躁动，像海面上血红色的日出，将他推向一项清晰、有目的的事业，可是他做不到。每当一种渴望快要从血管里爬上肌肤时，他总是听见一个声音，一个名字——

阿丽安娜。

这四个音节是世界上最强大的“万咒皆终”。它们扑灭了他的自信，而曾经无可动摇的自信一旦熄灭，比起普通人本就摇摇欲坠的自信受挫，后果就要严重得多了。它似乎一去不复返了。这是阿不思的秘密：他不仅不信任自己，也对自身以外的人和事充满怀疑。他否定过去，然而在内心深处，他没有当下。他成不了领袖，毕竟领袖必须相信自己的所作所为。而他只是被一种焦虑占据了心神，他一再帮人、救人，只是为了让自己分心，以免自己再去害人，以免自己的一切行为都只是沽名钓誉的阴谋。可是，十八年过去了，那股虚无感并没有散去。 

直到埃弗蒙德部长找上了门，目的是破坏自己的法律，当然，只能由他一个人。阿不思，难道我会错误地以为自己能阻止所有巫师蹚这趟浑水？埃德蒙德说。只需要管住大部分人就够了。有的人没法为自己做下的事情善后。这就是《保密法》的意义，但是阿不思，你不一样， **对于天才，管束平庸者的法律只是累赘。**

阿不思不记得自己的回应是什么，又是怎样被当成了谦辞。那番话太耳熟了，让他有了片刻失神。这一次，他终于坐立难安。那曾是 **他们** （一个让他头晕目眩的词）的咒语，他需要做点什么。如果一条生命因他而死，救助五十个人够不够赎罪？五百个呢？五千个呢？而那些生命，对他而言又意味着什么？他怜悯他们，可他们足以——

阿丽安娜。

她瘦弱的身体倒在地板上，他的亲妹妹，一朵被狂风摇落的小白花，用她多灾多难的短暂生命否定了他残酷的信仰。本来应当一同承担罪责的人消失了，从来就只有他一个人以为对方会留下来。十八年后，他们恶的果实现身。士兵们无助的脸从火焰里消失。隐秘的罪人成了战争中的新人——

阿丽安娜，她只是想来帮帮忙，却踏进了一个对她来说太过险恶的战场。

阿不思从椅子上跳了起来。他刚刚又陷入了焦虑。循着猫头鹰的踪迹，他走出指挥部的庭院，去寻找他能帮助的人。

雾气已经散开了，现在空气里的一切都清晰可感，被炮火反复轰炸的城市更显满身疮痍。他在城中心的布料交易市场歇了一下脚，那栋建筑是巫师们私下的笑谈，因为麻瓜曾经喜欢在这座钟楼上往下面扔黑猫——以为那些可怜的小动物是黑魔法的使者。现在它和圣马丁大教堂成了两块巨型牙雕板，只剩了立面、几扇尖形拱门和玫瑰窗的骨架，仿佛一双双被挖去眼珠的眼睛。他经过那些焦黑的、还屹立不倒的建筑。它们还能用，被用来作营房、库房、牢房，他似乎听见了里面的哭喊。一群衣衫褴褛的囚犯并排站在铁门前，巴巴地望着路人，想用他们已经没用的军靴换一块硬邦邦的面包。他分了一些饼干，没有要皮靴。他一路向东穿过梅南门，又看到了一群被压着进城的德军战俘。前面领头的是媒体，正在拍摄英军士兵为战俘点烟的友好画面。

在城外的废墟里，阿不思再次捕捉到了猫头鹰的身影。这一只通体是雪白的，它似乎感受到了魔法的力量，落在他的手臂上，亲昵地啄着他的手指。他召唤出传信的守护神，银白色的凤凰追随着猫头鹰，融入旷野尚未消逝的天光中。

他等得不算久。第二天早晨，他在指挥部附近的隐蔽处散步，耳边突然传来一声类似于汽车熄火的轻响。一百米之外的杂草间凭空出现了一个高挑的人影。这位青年巫师穿着一身医生的白大褂，模样一丝不苟，就算是放到麻瓜群里也毫不显眼。他大步向他走来，片刻之间，那棕褐色的鬈发和英俊的窄脸就近在眼前了。

“忒修斯，好久不见。”

“邓布利多教授，我一眼就认出了凤凰守护神！没想到能在这里见到你，我实在是……”

忒修斯·斯卡曼德显然觉得拥抱比一个形容词更符合当下的需求。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重逢是最难的篇章。

II．

阿不思不认为自己和忒修斯·斯卡曼德是会相互拥抱的关系。他们曾是师生，远算不上亲近。忒修斯拿了七张高等巫师等级考试证书，一个彬彬有礼的优等生，和所有老师都保持距离；阿不思上课会开一些古怪的玩笑，不至于让人感觉高高在上，但这并不意味着他会向学生倾诉衷肠。忒修斯通过傲罗培训的时候曾写过一封信，感谢阿不思在黑魔法防御术方面的指导，此后他们就再也没联系过。事实上，让阿不思忍不住为之心软的是忒修斯那位离经叛道的弟弟纽特。意思就是说，他比别的老师更理解纽特，单方面为纽特保守了一些“秘密”，而他自己依然是密不透风的。

忒修斯比阿不思更为窘迫。

“抱歉，教授……我不知道自己怎么了。我这段时间可能有点情绪化。最近打得很胶着……”

“那是自然的，忒修斯。你来这里有两年了吧？”

“快三年了。一开始是在海军基地附近，后来一直往东走，没注意已经到了弗兰德斯，就这么留下来了。”

“你的家人一定非常思念你，他们还好吗？”

“其他人都在乡下避难，可是教授，他们把纽特送去东线了……”他突然顿了一顿，朝一株齐腰高的枯芦苇挥了过去，阿不思只好假装自己对此事一无所知。“那边的战火惊动了龙的巢穴，纽特被派去对付一窝……乌克兰铁肚皮。那之后我还没收到过他的信。他才二十岁！他为什么不能好好在办公室里待着？”

“那么，忒修斯，你又为什么辞掉了傲罗的工作？你不用过分担心，纽特很善于和动物相处，龙对他而言并不危险。而且……”他朝帕莘代尔山脊的方向看了过去，那里埋葬了数以万计的无名尸骨。“我也认为相比起动物而言，人类才是这个世界上最危险的物种。你所处的是比纽特更危险的境地。”

“教授，你说这话的口气跟纽特简直一模一样。”忒修斯像是遇到了什么难题似的直摇头。“‘如果人类不再停止残害彼此，我宁可与比利威格虫待在一起。因为没有人的侵扰，这儿的山谷丛林里充满了美妙的声音。’这是他上一封信的内容，我等着下一封，只好一直读这一封。”

“山谷里的鸟啼蜩鸣，确实很美，而且那是在人失去之后才会怀念的美，而纽特能在我们还憧憬大城市、向往人类文明辉煌的年纪上就有这样的认识，这很难得。你有一个非常聪明的弟弟。”

“哦，纽特是有不少天赋，可是……”忒修斯表情复杂，他看出了阿不思彻头彻尾是站在纽特那边的。避开教授的锋芒，这是他擅长的。“不过你有一点说得很对，这里危险得超乎想象。教授，你想去看看吗？”

阿不思说这正是他的目的之一，把胳膊递给了忒修斯。他们一起幻影移形了。

两人落在一个喷泉广场的人行道上。眼前是一座空寂的小城，在晦暗的天光下宛如海上的孤舟。他们面对的白色建筑曾是它的市政厅，山墙被炮火轰掉了顶，上面的浮雕只剩了一个身份不明的头颅和一大片焦黑。实际上，凑近过后，阿不思发现整栋房子的石块上都有不少裂痕，柱子也歪歪斜斜，是被魔法强行拼在一起的。忒修斯的脸皱了起来。

“这座城市被德军攻占过，后来又被联军夺了回来，它离前线太近，麻瓜们都搬走了。我们决定用它来当基地和医院，所以做了一点手脚。本来想在更隐蔽的山里，但受了重伤的人没法随从显形，飞毯又太慢了，得争分夺秒。修复这座市政厅，这是项集体成果。还有许多保护咒，现在飞机和炮弹应该找不到这里了，里面很安静，适合伤员休养，他们一听见炮声就不太对劲。教授，让你看笑话了，我们的咒语水平很糟糕……”

“不，你们做得非常好。”阿不思微笑，这些仿佛儿童拼图的作品只让他自惭形秽。“我可以试试吗？”

得到忒修斯的允许后，阿不思朝那座建筑施咒，蓝色的光飞向天际，与建筑身上的保护魔咒剧烈碰撞，白色和蓝色交汇，发出电流一般的嗡嗡声，织出了一张更加细密的网。

“我想这下应该更安全了。”

正说着话，脚下的大地震动了起来。这是清晨的第一轮攻击。不知是德军还是联军，炮火总是不分彼此的，比两边的人要亲密得多。忒修斯面色疲惫，阿不思明白这意味着他们的“医院”今晚又有许多事要忙活了。

白房子里是另一个时空，另外一番热闹：在这个不亚于圣芒戈规模的野战医院大厅，穿着白大褂的各色人种巫师在大厅里穿梭，混杂的语言让一切音节都变得无从辨识。浮在半空中的担架运送着伤员，绣着阿拉伯纹饰的红色飞毯也被征用了——坐在上面的人看起来已接近痊愈，比起伤势带来的痛苦，他们脸上流露出的更像是梦幻一般的满足表情，毕竟不是每个人一生中都能有机会走进《一千零一夜》的世界。埃及睡莲的花骨朵（非洲志愿者的馈赠迅速征服了欧洲的东方文化爱好者们）像是随波逐流一般在病房和走廊间悄声移动，传递着信息，落到收信人手中后立即绽开，女巫们往往在这一瞬间露出不易察觉的微笑。忒修斯向工作台走了过去，那里一个承担秘书工作的女巫正在和一个运送伤员的男巫正在激烈争论。

“怎么回事？”

“昨天晚上，一个伤愈的麻瓜失踪了，”女巫说，“可我发现档案里连他的基本信息都没有，我们上哪儿找去？你知道这样放他回去有什么后果吧？”

“梅林在上，他被送进来的时候喉咙一直在冒血，我们要怎么问清这些信息？”男巫恼火地反驳。

“他伤刚好，走不远。”忒修斯说。“检查他的病床，只要有一根头发，我们就能追踪他，可以让丽塔去，她比较细心。昨天值班的人竟然没有发现他已经可以走动了，可能是累坏了吧，我会看看能不能帮他们换班。”

阿不思问忒修斯口中的丽塔是不是莱斯特兰奇小姐。

“是啊，她和纽特是同届生，才刚毕业没多久。她很勇敢，也不太循规蹈矩，不过这些教授应该比我更了解。”忒修斯歪着头笑了一下。刚见面时的羞怯已经不见了，这位前傲罗回到了自己能独当一面的舒适区。他引着阿不思穿过乱哄哄的大厅，拐进西面的长廊。两侧的墙上挂着几个镀金的画框，大约是市政厅的财产，只是现在都换成了巫师的画像。“这些画像能帮我们联系到圣芒戈的几位治疗师。你知道，来到这里的持证治疗师非常少，大多只是经过了一些简单培训。好在有专家帮助我们。如果遇到疑难，可以第一时间和伦敦取得联系。他们是非常善良的人，都冒着风险，一旦被魔法部发现，铁定会丢掉工作……”

“伤员不辞而别，这种事情常见吗？”

“不常见。有的人一开始会抗拒，所以我们穿了麻瓜‘医生’的服饰，希望能取得他们的信任。不过，只在白天穿。夜间要去弹坑里捞人，这一身简直是累赘。这时候，我才发现不同的人使用清洁咒的威力是完全不一样的……我们都重新认识了母亲的家务魔咒能力。我之前的那身白袍像是在粪坑里滚过一样……”

忒修斯自顾自地絮叨了一阵，终于抬头看了自己的听众一眼。这一眼让他再次局促起来，有点像那位总是怕生的弟弟了。阿不思用眼神鼓励他讲下去。

“刚刚我们说到……哦，总之，”忒修斯长长地吐出一口气，“有人会非常害怕，以为自己是被绑架过来做某种实验的。也有的想总归是治不好了，不如让我们试试。”

他们来到了一间病房门口，沉重的松木门上挂着一块镀金的门牌：肢体伤残。

由会议室改成的病房里安放着五架灰白的屏风，隔开了病床。进门后，忒修斯将阿不思带到了一个郁郁寡欢的伤员面前。他叫马修，夜间行军时受伤昏迷，在墓地的棺材里躺了一整晚，被巫师们找到的时候，身上的气味已经跟死人差不多了。

“马修，你怎么了？”忒修斯问。“你快痊愈了，有什么事不开心吗？”

“药，”看上去不到二十岁的伤员说，“从来没喝过这么难喝的。”

忒修斯转过头，告诉阿不思： “生骨灵，波特家的捐赠。”

马修其实是整间病房里最幸运的人，只是弹片穿过了手臂。其他的人几乎都失去了一只手臂或腿。如果还能找到那截断肢，又及时送过来，这里最好的治疗师倒是能使他们恢复如初。这种理想的情形几乎没有出现过，巫师们大多只能指望麻瓜制作的义肢。

此后，他们又进了内脏损伤病房。这类伤情是阿不思熟知的。通常需要把子弹取出来，用上强力的止血咒和人体修复咒，辅以圣芒戈调制的复原魔药。最难实现的是最后一个条件，这意味着志愿者们至少需要一位魔药专家或一位走私犯。折中的结果是，凭借连通伦敦医院的画像，他们偷来了圣芒戈的配方，自行调制魔药。效果是差了一些，病人恢复比圣芒戈的慢，而且留下了隐痛。阿不思提出为他们看看那个配方，这让忒修斯大舒了一口气。霍格沃茨的学生都知道他们的黑魔法防御术教授学生时期就在《魔药实践大师》上发表论文。在阿不思的那个自我封闭的世界以外，许多人早把他的光辉事迹背得滚瓜烂熟了。

“我们这里是‘全流程服务’，等到伤员恢复了，就把他们送回军营。这是最可怕的一部分。”忒修斯挤出一个难看的笑。“想想看，让他们再去经历一次生死。有的人会再次受伤，再次被送到这里来。我记得有个叫汤姆的，总共来了三次，一次比一次严重。他后来总觉得这里十分眼熟，却因为记忆被修改了，想不起来在哪里见过了。很多人都不愿意被直接送回家。如果完好无损地回去，会被当成逃兵。有人不想回到战场，就会请求我们帮他们留下点什么毛病，不至于终生残疾，但是绝对不能再上前线了。教授，这边请。”

他们又上了一层楼，到了黑魔法伤害病房，途中差点撞上了一张呼啸而过的空飞毯。病房里寂静得可怕。病床上不时传来微弱的呻吟，但没有人说话，每个人都困囿在自己的忧郁和痛苦中。

在离门最近的那张床边上，丽塔·莱斯特兰奇屈身站着。比起毕业的时候，她的脸变得瘦削了，卷曲的黑发剪短了不少，挽成一个随意的髻。忒修斯和阿不思进门时，她正掀开被子的一角，似乎想观察病人身上的伤口。见到昔日的教授，她发出一声短促的惊呼。

问候非常简短，丽塔并不想叙旧。在学校的时候，她就对所有人心怀戒备。一个被血缘的沉重历史压垮的女孩，她那古老的纯血家族有些传说，混乱的血统，被父亲掳来的母亲，神秘死亡的弟弟。阿不思不想去求证，但他从看丽塔的第一眼开始就感觉到它们是真的——那种他并不引以为豪的天赋又显现了，而这一次，它的代价是女孩的信任。复杂的家庭环境让她比同龄人敏锐，于是也明白自己被那位似乎无所不知的教授看透了。她不喜欢被看透。纽特·斯卡曼德压根不会往她心里的禁区去看，这是他们成为朋友的原因之一。而阿不思，不管他怎么小心翼翼地暗示丽塔不必害怕他，最终也没能卸下她的心防。教授，你把我看得太好了，我不值得你花时间。说完这句，她就缩回了自己阴暗的过去。他们是有些相似之处的，阿不思经常想。

“丽塔，我正要找你，”忒修斯说，“这个病人你先交给邓布利多教授吧。”

阿不思接替丽塔，将那泛黄的被子往下掖了几寸，露出病人未着片缕的胸口。那里有一片乌青，锁骨下方的颜色是最深的炭黑，心脏上方的位置则是青灰色，整片皮肤上还遍布着蜿蜒的墨色线条，仿佛有人在上面画出了一幅地图，它的中心是死神的祭坛。被黑魔法侵蚀的脏腑，控制得好的话，也许还能再活上半年。阿不思伸出手，覆盖住那双紧闭着的双眼，想为他减轻一些痛苦。

等忒修斯和丽塔交代完任务，阿不思已经将病房里的人都检查了一遍，为其中两个人中的恶咒找到了反咒，为一个人止住了失血。他们一边往回走，一边商量着怎样尽快让那个无法医治的男孩清醒过来，带他回家见亲人最后一面。他只能跟着其他伤员坐船回家。巫师们没法带他——志愿者们离开英国之后，都还没有再次靠近过英吉利海峡。他们可没有返乡假，不能动作太大，否则就会被边境上的魔法部眼线捉个正着。不论麻瓜还是巫师，战争英雄都是没有回头路的。

“你们已经做得够多了。”阿不思安慰着自己的学生。

“本来可以不必做这么多的，如果不是我们的同类在加重这场灾难的话。”忒修斯的口气变得尖刻了起来。“我搞不懂，对方阵营里怎么会有这么多黑巫师？他们究竟想做什么？”

“我们的阵营里没有吗？”

“说实话，我不知道，教授……要是真有英国的黑巫师，我猜他们会伤害德国人，但我们带回来的都是联军的人。德国人，只能交给他们自己的巫师了。”

“我理解你们已经忙得不可开交了，”阿不思说，“不过下次碰上穿德军制服的，力所能及的情况下，还是带回来吧。我会经常过来的，我保证。”

“教授，你来这里，是有自己的事吧？你不必……”

“有紧急情况，也给我带信，好吗？把我算作你们中的一员。”

于是忒修斯又给了阿不思一个拥抱，再将“新晋成员”带进了他们的办公室。这是整栋医院最温暖的一间屋子，空气中溢满浓郁的咖啡香。最引人注目的还是一摞摞杂乱堆放的书，都是各国的志愿者随身带来或托人寄来的。几个靠墙的书柜满足不了需求，它们最后占满了书桌和地毯，只留了一人身宽的通道。它们不一定都有用，却让经验不足的业余治疗师和傲罗们感觉自己至少尽了全力。

办公室里坐着几个轮班休息的人，各自靠着一张扶手椅，有的半眯着眼，有的翘着腿。那是来自加拿大的托维斯·詹森、来自美国的珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯和来自澳大利亚的乔治·威兰德。每个人都听说过阿不思，詹森甚至打算找他讨论一篇《今日变形术》上发表的文章。这时换班的铃声响了，詹森咒骂了一句，披上白大褂跑了出去。

* * *

阿不思和大伙儿一起吃过了便饭，忒修斯把他送出门，他们这才注意到天空放晴了。一轮火红的圆日高悬在天上，为远近的丘陵戴上了金色的礼帽，让荒芜的田野重新长出了麦穗。炮火声还在继续，但忒修斯心情大好，说要带阿不思去城郊的山坡上散步。那里有一处中世纪的城堡废墟，用了一千年来朽烂，养活了藤蔓和乌鸦，曾为巫师提供避世之所，最终还是在二十世纪的战争中轰然倒塌。弗兰德斯地区地势低洼，那里就是整座城市的最高点。还能看见一片无人区——只是地平线附近的一抹灰色——那个遭受雷火诅咒的地方。他们不能靠近研究它，新的战斗还在进行，今天空气能见度太高了，两边都缺乏隐蔽。

他们踏着林荫步道上斑驳的树影上山，碰上几棵被炸弹击倒的松树挡住去路，他们只能跨过去，有时需要手脚并用；在某些地方，受到损毁的是石阶，于是他们不得不从泥土坡借道，打定了主意不用魔法。行至视野开阔的山顶，两人花了点功夫清理掉身上的一层薄汗和指甲缝里的泥土。所谓的城堡仅存了一座圆形塔楼，连碎石块也被移走用作新的建筑材料了，遗址上只有杂草和砂石，蒲公英在风中打着旋。

城堡已经有了一个先来者，显然是一名巫师。他就坐在塔楼的垛口上，毫不畏惧地露出了半截身子，眺望山下的城市全景。他黑色的侧影被圆塔拉长了，几乎与那座塔融为一体，太阳之下孤独的守望者。两位登山者面面相觑，都在疑惑这人的来历。突然，阿不思心脏一紧，停下了脚步。一种可怕的直觉在脑海中清晰起来：他们不能再往前走了。前方的危险难以预料，那样的侧影和姿态——

“我们先回去吧。”

“教授？”

阿不思浑身僵直得如同冰棍，眼睛死死地盯着那个小小的侧影。什么也看不清，但他明白了那是谁，也知道对方是在等他。

“忒修斯，你先走……”

城堡上的人转过身来，向他们招手。

“教授，你们认识？他是谁？”

阿不思这才发现自己已经拔出魔杖，挡在了忒修斯身前。

“听我说，忒修斯，如果你还相信我的话，” 他毫无必要地推了忒修斯一把，“现在立即离开。以后再见到这个人，也不要掉以轻心。永远保持警惕。快走吧！”

面带忧色的忒修斯听从指令离开了。阿不思最后掂量了一次，在这须臾之间做了此行最草率、最重要的一个决定。他不是没做过最坏的打算，他们有的是办法来避开对方。可此时此刻，那金发男子就坐在塔上呼唤着他的名字。“阿不思，上来——”

他喜欢高处的风景。阿不思，上来——攀上屋顶、山岩、瀑布——这里的风景美极了，这里的一切都是我们的， **世界会是我们的。**

他当时是怎么回答的？出于愧悔之心，他把它忘了，至少近十年内是遗忘了。现在，他沿着圆塔苔痕茵绿的旋转石梯拾级而上，就像是在通向谜底的隧道中，只要再次见到阳光，那个不受欢迎的答案也会降临在他头上。他背脊发麻，只能靠着那几米厚的石块站着，在阴影里拖延。恐惧，在塔楼半掩的、锈迹斑斑的铁门前，阳光似乎伸出了触手，要将他拽出阴翳。那扇门还没打开，答案就迫不及待地钻了出来。倔强的红发少年曾在爱欲的折磨下，在一阵直冲头顶的战栗中，紧咬着牙根，对他的金发情人说： **世界会是我们的，但首先，你是我的。**

阿不思迎着风踏出旋梯，阳光刺眼极了，盖勒特·格林德沃回过身欢迎他。他苦笑——厄里斯魔镜里的人从镜中走了出来。盖勒特变了不少，但他怕的不是这个。

几年前，他在有求必应屋找到了那面魔镜，看到十八岁的自己与盖勒特在谷仓里，十指和目光眷恋纠缠。起初，他以为那面镜子显示的是人深埋于心的过去。随后两个少年隐去了，年纪更长的盖勒特出现在镜子里。只是盖勒特。他仍然喜欢周身着黑，那头灿烂的金发似乎有些褪色，染上了一些银白。这很奇怪，他们还没有老到鬓角生白的程度，兴许是黑魔法的作用。人终究不能钻研那种魔法而不付出任何代价。他的脸比从前更为瘦削，颧骨和鼻梁更加突出，衬得斜挑的眉眼凌厉无比，眼睑也变得更厚了。那对异色的瞳仁微微眯着，审视着属于他的世界——他的领土——之中的每个细节。他的表情恐怕会吓到人。依旧俊美，却有一种不属于现实世界的透明感，仿佛他正在超脱凡人的躯壳，归于他自称拥有的先知血脉中。

魔镜上方的文字被破译了出来，镜中显现的其实是一个人心灵深处最迫切的渴望。阿不思换了几个角度，想从中看出其他的事物，荣耀，权力，亲人……什么也没出现。盖勒特站在镜像的中央，他欲望的中心，欲望的欲望，周围是无边的黑暗。他什么也不用做，背着手站在那儿，就能扰乱阿不思的平静。后来的每一次重回那间放着魔镜的暗室，他都会看见镜中的盖勒特和他一起老去。他怀疑这也是自己欲望的一部分。

**阿尔，你要的真多，不是吗？** 记忆中的金发少年大笑。 **不过当然了，我是你的。你也是我的。**

他恐惧的是那张跟镜中一模一样的脸上竟然也挂着笑意。盖勒特为什么笑得出来？为什么还能饶有兴味地观察他，指着他歪斜的鼻梁和杂乱的胡茬笑？

一个闪神之间，前线的炮火放出了一声巨响。

“过来，坐在这里。”盖勒特不笑了，拍了拍身旁的垛口。“陪我坐一会儿吧。”

阿不思走了过去，学着对方的样子将腿悬在空中。坐一会儿，这是条不错的策略。他们还能做什么呢？

“听，今天又是一场恶战，”盖勒特说，“双方都会损失上万人……”

面对这对生命庄严而残酷的宣判，阿不思调动不出任何愤怒或讽刺的言辞。他们静静地坐着，中间隔着一块石头和十几年的时间。有两架侦察机飞过这座山头，自然是一无所获。

“你的同伴，”盖勒特说，“你不想让我接触他。我对那家‘医院’很感兴趣，可以过来帮忙。”

阿不思的目光从山下的城镇移到了身旁的人。

“我们都知道你打的是什么主意。”

“不管目的是什么，只要对你们有用就行了。这里有谁比我更懂黑魔法和治疗魔法吗？”

沉默。“你隐身了这些年，倒也不是毫无踪迹。七年前，埃及古墓的一块古代如尼文石板失窃，守护法老遗体的魔法遭到黑魔法破坏。三年前是喀尔巴阡山脉的森林，有人在那里实验将动物变形成半人的危险魔咒。还有最近，几个古老家族的成员公然用魔法挑衅麻瓜，之后就消失了。我知道是你。”

“那你为什么不告发我呢？”盖勒特轻笑。“我也知道是你。线报说昨天伊珀尔全城大雾，只有你能做到。”

“我以为你至少会躲开。”

“恰恰相反，我想让你来见我。”

“为了什么？”

盖勒特平静得不可思议。

“为了再尝试说服你一次。听吧……”

阿不思跳下垛口往回走，却听身后的人大喊了一声。一件硬物飞了过来，他下意识地伸手接住。是一个银质的雕花小瓶，里面装着他和盖勒特业已融合的两滴血。

他捐出的那一滴血感受到了自己的存在，银瓶在手中抽搐了一下，里面传来极其微弱的私语。盖勒特帮他把银瓶举到了面颊边，此举毫无意义，他当然知道里面是什么：谷仓里灼热的呼吸，割开皮肤的声音，谷子的霉味和尘土味，梅林见证——我们永远不会与对方为敌， **永远，不论发生什么[1]** 。

“提出血盟的是我。”盖勒特伏到他耳边说，低沉的声线像一只能从耳膜钻进颅腔的小虫子。“但做研究的是你，所以你知道这个瓶子会装着回忆的碎片。阿尔，你把它给了我。如果我戴着它，无论走到什么地方，都能听见那天的事。你这么害怕我会忘了你吗？”

“我没有这么想过。”阿不思推开银瓶。“我这么做是出于本能，也许在那个时候，我的本能比我的思想更聪明一些，比我更擅长看透你。你要是不需要它，可以把它藏起来。”

“我会继续戴着它。”他说着，将银瓶放进胸口的衣袋里。“我不是为过往羞愧的那一个。”

“是的，只有我会为此难堪。十八年来，我没有听到过你的一句道歉。现在你用我年少无知时为你改进的咒语杀了人，在一场血腥残暴的战争中挑起更多争端，却说要来‘说服我’。你对任何事都没有一丝一毫的羞愧，是不是？”

“如果你要为了雷火咒指责我，我确实不为此感到羞愧，你应该听我解释。别的事情，我们可以之后再说。”

“解释？”阿不思质问道。“你用了我们的咒语去做这种事，你怎么敢这么对我……”

他的手突然被另一双手包围了，肌肤相触的感觉是魔镜无法给予的真实和暴虐。他差点喊叫出来。

“恰恰是因为这是我们的事，阿尔。你说过的，只在必要时使用武力。现在就是必要的时候。”

“解释。”

“麻瓜正在自相残杀，他们的数量越少，我们的优势就越大。经过这场战争，他们会元气大挫，这正是巫师走出暗处的大好时机。你可以因为我的离开而恨我，但是你没必要在报纸上发表那些为麻瓜辩白的话……我的家族世世代代为哈布斯堡家族担任秘密顾问，父亲死后就是我，这就是我被奥地利皇帝请来支援盟军的原因。我这些年见了太多麻瓜，知道他们是什么样的。”

他的语调波澜不惊，被风吹起的金发扑到了阿不思的脸上。他的目光——在他们还热衷于彻夜长谈时，阿不思觉得自己一天也不能忍受离开这样热烈的注视。

“这一群开战的国王，前一天还在以‘亲爱的表兄’相称，第二天就为了一己私利而让自己的子民去拼个你死我活。他们愚蠢、无情，处心积虑地杀人，榴弹、喷火器、毒气、潜艇，和野兽一样堕落，你听吧，阿不思，那些炮声！总有一天，战火会烧向巫师生存的土地。我们还能继续藏下去吗？能一辈子不走进他们的战场，直到他们把整颗星球摧毁殆尽吗？他们人数众多，是的，可是阿不思，我们并不是没有希望，有你和我的力量……我一度觉得既然已经失去你了，我只能一个人去做，而现在，看到这个地方，我知道自己需要你。 **要实现伟大，我们只能同行。[2]** ”

他们挨得太近了，但阿不思浑然未觉。他一字不漏地听着，企图寻找对方的漏洞。盖勒特为他们曾经的残酷梦想又找到了一则新的证据——然而这一次，连阿不思都忍不住承认证据一定的真实性和指向性。

“盖勒特，”他听见自己艰难地开口。这个名字在阴影中藏得太久，他总是捕捉不了它的感觉，可现在说出来，就像是他们之间的种种又重新发生了一遍。“如果你仍然想推翻《保密法》，可以用别的方式……”

“什么方式？”

“用更合理的法律去代替不合理的法律，和麻瓜建立真正友好的联系……让他们认识到巫师是无害的。”

盖勒特像是发现了什么好笑的事情。

“阿不思，你从前没有这么天真。是教书生涯改变了你吗？等到那一天……麻瓜迫害了巫师上千年，你告诉我，准备花多少年的时间去规劝他们？我们还能活着见到那天吗？”

“我是变了。”阿不思终于抽出了自己的手，它被攥得生疼，手心里全是汗。“但我不知道谁更天真。就算在战后，麻瓜的数量也是我们的千倍以上。你看到了他们的武器，我们并非不死之身，要让多少人去送死，才能‘征服’所有人？”

“那你见过我们的武器吗？”

盖勒特掏出一根有几个树瘤状突起的魔杖，递到阿不思的手中。盖勒特当然能找到它，传闻中最强大的接骨木魔杖。阿不思睁大了眼，掩饰不住的好奇让昔日的情人和同伴倍感满足。他的眼神在说，试试吧，阿不思，瞧你的样子，为什么要逃避诱惑呢？我们只需要征服它。他们都花了二十多年的时间来追求力量，黑巫师和白巫师没什么不同。绝对的力量带来安全，通向自由，可它本身也是迷人的。如一个困于书斋的学者追求无尽的知识，阿不思对魔法世界的一切都有着纯粹的迷恋。当一股足以隐去日月的魔力从杖尖传递到他的指尖，随之温暖了五脏六腑，它血腥的历史也阻止不了他为驯服它跃跃欲试。

再次屈服于诱惑。

他恍惚地接过魔杖，对塔楼下的杂草堆一挥，刹那间就让夏日重新回到了这片山坡。烈日正好，树枝长出了浓密的绿叶，草地上的虞美人红得滴血。目睹一切的盖勒特又在大笑。他的笑声放肆极了，也总是不合时宜，在嘲弄他口中的“蠢货”时，咒语出错时，争吵时，他都不能忍住笑，像是就算死到临头了——阿不思赶紧打消了这个念头——他也能对着死神大笑。他在笑阿不思脑子里想到的第一个魔法太“柔和”了，像是少女旖旎的梦。金发少年常常取笑阿不思，我的爱，我应该像爱女人一样爱你吗？我是不是该给我们征服的每一座城池种上玫瑰？他们在花丛中相拥，落花洒满了少年清瘦的身体……

“阿尔，你很出色，不过这还不是接骨木魔杖的最佳状态，因为现在它只听命于我。要想赢得它的忠心，你得打败我。可是这不可能了，不是吗？” 他收回魔杖，拍了拍胸前的银瓶链子。“想想看，我还没找到复活石，有了它之后 ……”

复活石，阴尸大军。母亲。阿丽安娜。阿不思醒了过来。

“不，你不能去找复活石 ……你听我说，刚刚的理论有一个问题。你所控诉的全部是麻瓜国王和贵族的罪状，而千千万万被送上战场的普通士兵，他们只是受到了欺骗和强迫，手上屠戮的罪恶不比你我更甚。你不能再把他们卷进另一场战争，我会阻止你……”

“梅林，你要阻止我？”盖勒特提高了声量。“你已经习惯了当麻瓜的奴隶吗？为他们擦屁股，放弃了我们的梦想。你是天生的统治者！可你看看自己，埋没天赋和才华，沉浸在无能的伤痛里，就为了一场意外……”

阿不思再也听不下去了。他最恐惧的噩梦变为了现实——盖勒特从未反省过。对盖勒特而言，阿丽安娜死不足惜，而阿不思渴望的就是这样一个无耻之徒。他花了很长时间才断绝了盖勒特会回到戈德里克山谷的妄想，现在一切都乱套了，他的心还是脆弱得像一张玻璃纸，厄里斯魔镜——他再也不能去看了。

阿不思冲下旋梯。他不敢幻影移形，盖勒特就跟在身后两步的地方，不靠近也不停下，他不能将对方带回被自己隐藏起来的指挥部。

阿不思转过身，徒劳地将魔杖对准它无法伤害的人。也许可以烧掉这片花丛，烧掉他们刚刚坐过的塔楼，他疯狂地想，早该烧掉这一切了。

盖勒特将双手举在胸前，向后退了一步。

“阿尔，我很抱歉。刚刚我失态了。”他柔声说，仿佛刚刚那个暴躁冷酷的人只是幻象。“你知道我脾气很坏，只能被你驯服。你以为我没有为任何事愧疚过，我有的。我后悔那天离开了戈德里克山谷。我们都先冷静冷静吧，之后我会来找你。”

说完，他先一步幻影移形了。

阿不思一个人回到了指挥部。杰森见他神色有异，赶忙来询问是否需要帮助。他委婉地下了逐客令，锁上房门，从自己加了伸缩咒的皮箱里取出了坩埚和药材。他要为前线的士兵熬制一大锅无梦魔药，也许再给每个人的小药瓶里加上一滴福灵剂。听说他们许多都患上了失眠症，夜里辗转反侧，尤其是那些雷火咒的见证者。得做点什么，吞噬他的焦躁说，这是唯一的赎罪方式。晚餐过后，海格元帅就将几十箱魔药加急送往三道堑壕，声称这是“医学顾问”从伦敦带来的新品。这夜，梦魔光顾的只有那位来自伦敦的顾问先生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]《无姓之人》的台词。  
> [2] 化自《青年莎士比亚》的台词。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Kraut，即德式酸白菜Sauerkraut，一战期间流行起来的对德国人的蔑称。  
> [2] 罗琳原著中的食尸鬼基本是无害的生物，不过这里我指的是阿拉伯神话里的凶恶品种。  
> [3] Lernaean Hydra，希腊传说中被赫拉克勒斯斩杀的水生生物，血和气息都有剧毒。  
> [4] 化自《青年莎士比亚》中马洛的台词。  
> [5]第一次世界大战爆发期间，英国魔法部部长阿切尔埃弗蒙德通过紧急立法禁止男女巫师参与战争，以免出现大规模违反《国际保密法》的情况。不过，这并没能阻止数以千计的巫师小心地、力所能及地帮助麻瓜们。此外，对于埃弗蒙德的这一决定，在威森加摩任职的亨利·波特表示了强烈的谴责，而这在当时也造成了一定的轰动。忒修斯·斯卡曼德也曾参加第一次世界大战，并在魔法世界中被人称为“战争英雄”。而他的弟弟、神奇动物学家纽特·斯卡曼德也参加了魔法部的秘密行动，在欧洲东线战场与乌克兰铁肚皮打交道。——摘录自J. K. 罗琳 Pottermore官网的《魔法部部长》《波特家族》《北美魔法历史》  
> [6]关于一战的信息取自史料《伊珀尔之路》及其他网页资料、小说《西线无战事》、纪录片《天启：第一次世界大战》


End file.
